<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Primary Meeting by Ramennoodles13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037248">A Primary Meeting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramennoodles13/pseuds/Ramennoodles13'>Ramennoodles13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comparing of Riders [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Ryuki, Kamen Rider Saber, Kamen Rider Wizard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, KenTouma if you squint, May be SPOILERS, be careful when reading</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:55:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramennoodles13/pseuds/Ramennoodles13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Our most recent Dragon Rider meets the past two Riders with Dragons. May have spoilers for episode 25 of Saber and may spoil the endings of Ryuki and Wizard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comparing of Riders [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Primary Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had to leave. Things were becoming too stressful. He had to take a break. He had to wrap his head around things. He was so confused. Why would Kento betray them? Why did he leave him? Why didn't he spend more time with Kento? He ran and ran. He wanted to run away forever.</p>
<hr/><p>He caught his breath and noticed he was someplace unfamiliar. He felt a little better but all the betrayals he witnessed have been taking a toll. Since he was alone, he could finally cry out. He doesn't have any hope, and he knows Kento doesn't have any hope either. He laughs, he is so tired of all this crap. He doesn't want to deal with this. He just wants everything to stop. He hears bikes and slowly gets off the floor. It wouldn't be good if someone saw him. Besides, he doesn't think he has the energy to even have a civil conversation. Right before he was about to open a book gate. Two people wearing helmets suddenly popped in front of him. The bikes the two strangers had were strange. He heard a dragon's roar and looked around in shock. One of the strangers took off his helmet and was whispering something to the other man. He noticed the man who still had a helmet on was wearing several rings. While the other man was wearing some casual clothes. The ring man took off his helmet and smirked. "Souma Haruto, Kamen Rider Wizard. Nice to meet you." He still had no clue what was going on. This Haruto guy said he was a Rider, does that mean he fought the Megido too? Haruto elbowed the other dude who seemed shocked. "Kido Shinji, I was Kamen Rider Ryuki. I'm sorry for bothering you but a pink Rider dumped us in this world." He still didn't understand what was going on. There was a pink Rider? He wonders if he should transform or not. They could be enemies. </p><p>"You know, I can just see the despair on your face. Let me guess, you lost someone important to you but they came back evil and possibly brainwashed." He gave a shocked look at Haruto who seemed to smirk again.  "Ah, let me tell you. This wouldn't be the first time a red Rider with a Dragon suffers. Isn't that right Shinji?" </p><p>Shinji nodded sadly, he seemed to be remembering something. "Time loop where everyone I ever met kept dying. I destroyed my contract with my Dragon. Couldn't stand the pain." </p><p>He snapped, and he couldn't help it. "You couldn't stand the pain!? Isn't being a Rider, taking the pain too!? I'm sorry, but aren't we supposed to take on the worries of the common person and protect them!? Does what happen to us, really matter!?" </p><p>Haruto flinched and nodded slowly. "When I got my powers. I had to watch several people die and get overtaken by their own despair. I had to fight in order to save people. I lost my dearest friend because she had the philosopher's stone. Then she got revived and I had to fight her. I nearly drove myself to despair. I didn't give in to despair because of my allies. Our job is tough because we have to protect people. You need to remember, just because we have gifts, that doesn't make us less human." He didn't have any words, why would someone fight so hard? He thought back to Kento and his smiling face. His heart hurt, he wanted everyone to be happy again. </p><p>Shinji put a comforting hand on his shoulder and smiled slightly. "You want everyone to be happy, right? I can't blame you. I was in a Rider battle where only one could win. I lost my dearest friends because they tried to protect me from harm. We as Riders have to see the people we care about to get hurt and it is painful. However, we have to try to save everyone and if we can't we will just try even harder to save everyone. You could say it is an endless cycle." He thought about his friends and the people he saved. He also thought about the people he couldn't save. </p><p>He understands that sacrifices and he doesn't want anyone else to suffer. "Thank you both. I can't give up, can I?" Haruto shook his head. "That's right. I didn't give up on Koyomi and I got to see her as herself again. I got to say goodbye because I didn't lose myself." He nodded and saw something behind Shinji and Haruto. Before he could say anything, the rift swallowed them both. Even though they were gone, he could hear them both. Haruto was saying "Koyomi..." While Shinji was muttering "Ren... Miyuki... I'm sorry." With that, he couldn't hear them anymore.</p>
<hr/><p>He headed back home with a lighter heart. He didn't give up on any of his friends. And together they dealt with the things that came their way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>